


见字如面

by Dailir



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Jay wrote letters and sent them by himself, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dailir/pseuds/Dailir
Summary: 一封信的诞生。这是一切的开始。





	见字如面

**Author's Note:**

> 2017年的旧文，搬到这边来啦。

      杰并不经常犹豫不决。但面对某一个人时例外。

      他在信纸上端三次写下称呼，又三次勾去。

 

      亲爱的阿兰:

      亲爱的斯科特先生:

      亲爱的阿兰•斯科特:

 

      他用唇舌勾勒这些词组，聆听自己发出的声音。 选第一行。亲爱的阿兰。平时可没机会这么叫他。

      他不是没有想过直接打一通电话过去，但却怕话筒对面的声音把他早已想好的台词清空，让他听起来像一个只会发出无意义音节的傻瓜。这可事关整个科研群体的脸面。他可不愿意为“书呆子刻板印象”的形成推波助澜。另一方面，他又担心自己把话说得过分流利，以至流露出一些长久以来一直渴望宣泄的心声。他告诉自己，如果真的足够理智，现在就应该把这些纸片拿去喂壁炉。

      但实际上他所做的却是，在这些纸片上署名，并把它们装进早已准备好的信封。他考虑了三秒，叹气，然后抓起信封冲出门外。

 

      对他来说，跨越千山万水只需一瞬，但一秒钟却可以是一段漫长的时光。

      在这漫长的一秒内，他看不见烂醉的丈夫殴打尖声哭喊的妻子；看不见街头冻僵的少年裹紧褴褛的床单；看不见压在衣柜角落的一份四年前的讣告----这世上有那么多的罪恶、不幸与不公，他不能，也不必看见一切，尤其是在这一秒。

      在这一秒内，他只看见哥谭的某栋住宅，看到二楼窗口仍透出灯光。他把手中的信箱，转身奔回楔石城的公寓，还来得及抓住自己最爱的钢笔，在它落地之前。

 

      阿兰•斯科特的办公桌正对着落地窗。他能看到窗前石板路上的薄薄一层积雪，像蛋糕上的糖霜。桌面上摊着一份剪报，每条消息都关乎某个红衣跑者。台历被翻到1958年11月8日，墙上挂钟的时针指向午夜十二点。

      第二天清晨，他走向信箱。他身侧的雪地上隐约有一行脚印。

 

“致最亲爱的阿兰:

                       见字如面

                                您真诚的杰•加里克”


End file.
